


【EC】Magnificent（古罗马au，贵族Erik/奴隶Charles，pwp一发完，有异能）

by Shyuka



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: Erik买下了一个乖顺的小奴隶，名为Charles的奴隶坚持自己是处子





	【EC】Magnificent（古罗马au，贵族Erik/奴隶Charles，pwp一发完，有异能）

**Author's Note:**

> 有轻微的道具play和dirty talk

“主人，请您相信，我真的是处子。”

不知道是故意为之，还是天生如此，少年的声音带着懒音，尾调不自觉地拖长，就像恼人的春风，撩拨得听者心绪芜乱。但他刚完成变声的嗓音还带着几分明显的清脆，这让他的声音听起来少了几分成熟的情欲，反而多了不谙世事的天真，很轻易便能让人心生爱怜。

配合他那张白皙的脸，还有像天空一样湛蓝而澄澈的眼睛，Erik几乎要相信他说的话了。 

他低头看向少年的眼睛，发现他的眼睛里蒙上了一层朦胧的水雾，就像一汪雪山下的湖泊，美得惊心动魄。此刻，他双眸里的真诚和哀求几乎要满溢出来，还带着一丝微不可察的恐惧——来自于这名孤立无援的少年对未知命运的本能畏惧。

Erik忍住了冷笑的冲动，面无表情地看向这名自称“Charles"的少年，开口道：“你认为，我会相信你所说的话吗，奴隶？”

男人的声音里带着上位者与生俱来的威严与郑重，让Charles的身体抖得更厉害了，他所穿的那件刚换上的新衣几乎遮不住他的小动作。他的唇抿得更紧了，露出下巴处明显的、柔软的线条。

在主人开口说话之后，他先是像受惊的鹿一样，迅速地低下了头，有意地回避主人质问的目光——他低下头数着针织地毯上的花纹数量试图转移自己的注意力。但安静的房间里，一时只能听见两人的呼吸，尤其是他略带急促和慌乱的喘息，在封闭的空间里清晰无比。

必须做点什么，来打破这种处境。Charles心想。他害怕这位看起来就不好相处的、喜怒无常的主人，随意把他当作礼物或是赏赐打发给别的男人，或是更糟糕，将他送回奴隶交易所。那个黑暗、潮湿又肮脏的地方，无疑已成为了Charles的噩梦。他不想再过那种饥寒交迫，每天只能在阴暗的角落里闻到腥臭的味道和听见嘈杂的声响，还要被当作商品供来来往往的顾客观赏的日子。

多亏这个名为Erik的贵族在奴隶拍卖时一眼看中了自己，把自己带离了那个可怕的地狱，他才重新短暂地品尝到自由的滋味——清新又甜蜜，就像海盐、薄荷叶和柠檬水混合的味道。但他明白所谓的“新生”只是一种自欺欺人的幻象，只是自己的归属权发生了改变，从奴隶贩子那里转移到主人那里。

尽管如此，他仍然对主人抱有万分的感激和敬意。因为主人把他带回了家——一栋位于半山腰上、占地宽广、光是庭院就已经大得不可思议的屋宅。主人嘱咐女佣们帮自己清洗身体，给了他足以蔽体的、舒适干净的衣服，还为他准备了丰盛的、美味的食物。和他贫瘠的家乡比起来，这两天他就像进了天堂一般。

虽然他从其他同样被掳到贩卖所的奴隶那里听说，这些上层社会的贵族购买奴隶的用途很单一，不是指派他们没日没夜地去做艰巨而劳苦的工直到累死，就是把他们当作娈童和性奴，狠狠地在他们身上发泄兽欲，直到他们的身体支撑不住。而最后他们的归宿，无一例外，都是山坡里早早挖好的土坑——和那些因不堪折磨而死去的奴隶们早就腐烂的尸骨一起被埋葬。

但主人给他的感觉很不一样，这是他的直觉，没有费多大功夫就能知道的事。因为在当天的拍卖现场里，主人是唯一没有和同伴交头接耳，说出淫秽又下流的话语的人。他的目光全程都很平静，也异常冷漠，给了Charles一种“没有什么值得引起这个男人的关注”的错觉。

事实上，他也不知道自己身上到底有什么特殊之处，使他获得了男人的青睐。当男人以最终价格拍下他的时候——那个数字是起拍价的十倍不止，足够买五、六个和他同等身价的奴隶，现场罕见地没有爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼和掌声，而是一片诡异的死寂，夹杂着倒吸气的声音。从那些窃窃私语里，Charles知道了他现在的主人在这座罗马城是极具权势与声望的贵族——但也仅此而已。那些阔商和奴隶主对这位神秘人物也知之甚少。

“我可以证明——”他背在身后的手不安地按着指尖，然后他下定决心，朝他的主人说道，“我可以证明我从未被其他人玷污。”

奴隶的口吻——少年在半个月前还是一个无忧无虑的自由人，每天都到山坡上牧羊、吹笛子和读诗，但辗转异乡之后他被迫学会了自保的方式。那就是言语的艺术。要用敬称，要多用修辞，最好能像个演说家一样让阿谀之辞滔滔不绝，但一定要表示出十足的真挚。

Erik没有说话，而是沉默地看着少年。他站在床边，身形挺拔而修长，从窗外漏进来的月光倾泻到他身上，为他披上了一层纱一样的光晕，他冷硬的面部轮廓也看起来柔和了不少——这给了少年一点信心，还有勇气。

于是少年解开了自己的衣服，一件崭新的、雪白的长袍，任由它滑落到地上。他全身赤裸——这让他脸上发烫，因为他从未以这样的面目示人。他走近了男人，然后在他面前缓慢地转了一圈。毫无疑问，他在展示自己的身体，有着丰富购买经验的主人应该知道，无论是鞭痕、奴隶纹章，还是性爱的痕迹，都能将他的身份暴露无遗。

而他是绝对干净的。

这个少年过分干净了——这是Erik脑海里冒出的第一个想法。因为他白皙的肌肤上没有任何伤痕，更没有纹章或是刻印，而是光滑的、完好的。

Erik垂眼打量着站在自己面前，紧张地低下头的少年，目光逡巡过他蓬松的深棕色头发、匀称的身形，还有胸前淡粉色的两点、稀疏的毛发后的阴茎。他就像从名画里走出来的、来自奥林匹斯山的神祇，带着自然的纯粹和原始的欲望，连阿芙洛狄特也要为他心醉。

但这并没有说服Erik，反而让他心中的怀疑扩散开来——毫无疑问，他是一个干净的处子，但他是怎么在那些虎视眈眈、只懂得喝酒和性爱的商贩手里存活下来的？

“你说你来自迦太基。”他复述了一遍那个地名，带着一些轻蔑——不过是败军残卒而已，是帝国扩张的祭品。

“是的，主人。”少年仍然顺从地低着头，声音没有起伏。

“你一个人逃到了罗马，而且每次都能从人贩子手里逃走？”男人挑了挑眉，语气带着刻薄，甚至有些尖锐。平心而论，他并不相信少年所说的话，对于他告知自己的身世背景也充满了怀疑。

少年急忙抬起头，解释道：“是这样的，主人。”

“收起你的谎言。”Erik的目光依旧平静，注视着少年，就像在看一件再普通不过的商品，似乎少年光裸的身体不能引起他的兴趣。

这让Charles瞬间紧张起来，他期期艾艾地说：“我没有说谎……我能逃走，是因为我有能力。我，我可以读别人的思想，暂时停住他们的动作……”

他原本不打算将这个秘密宣之于口，因为他不确定他的主人知道后会作什么反应——故乡的村民发现他的异常后，用最恶毒的话语诅咒他，用火把烧毁了他的房屋，并将他放逐。他们将他视作怪物。

他的主人也许会因此抛弃他，而他已经无处可去了。比起重新流浪，他更害怕的是好不容易得到的希望再度落空，就像一个孩子，拿到了糖果作为奖赏，想要紧紧地握在手心里，却失望地发现，沾了体温的糖果以“表现不好”为理由被收回。

他以为主人会斥责他荒诞，或是摇摇头无声地离开，没想到主人饶有兴味地看向自己，眼睛里多了几分似乎是好奇的情绪。

夏夜的空气干燥但闷热，在这个装修奢华、面积不大的卧室里，即使赤身裸体也不会感到寒冷，但长时间暴露身体在只见过一、两面的陌生人面前，还是让他忍不住瑟缩起来，他咬着牙，想要尽力忽视这种不适感。

“所以，你能在短短几天掌握拉丁语，也是因为你的能力？”Erik说着，走到了少年面前，他拉起少年的手，将他带到床边。Erik摩挲着少年的手——并不宽大，因为还未完全成熟，像女人的手一样小，指节修长，带着凉意，沾着一层薄薄的黏腻的汗。

“是的，主人……”Charles吃了一惊，主人的态度让他感到诧异无比，以致他还未来得及反应，就任由主人握住了自己的手。男人的手有力、宽厚而温热，带着薄茧，正摩挲着他的手指。

Erik笑了笑，说：“我相信你说的话。现在，躺到床上去。”

Charles怔住了，呆呆地说：“您，您不怕我会读您的想法吗……”但他还是听从主人的话，躺到了床中央。床褥就像棉花一样柔软，在他坐下之后一个明显的区域凹陷了下去——他从来没有试过睡这样的大床，就算在家里，也只有简陋的木板和杂乱的草垛。

“我不担心，”Erik坐到了床上，俯身在他的奴隶耳边说，“读心者，我曾经也遇到过……她是一名女性，长得很美，但她比不上你。”

灼人的热意让Charles的耳朵红得滴血，他支支吾吾了半天，引以为傲的谈话技巧全被他抛在了脑后，因为他的主人离他极近，近到他可以数清主人的睫毛。男人灼热的鼻息喷洒在他耳廓，就像在调情。

“你应该知道，你让其他一切事物都黯然失色——有人这样和你说过吗？”

仿佛被一种奇异而古怪的念头攫住了，Erik忍不住将他对少年的印象全盘托出。而这样做，无疑让他那个纯情又天真的奴隶的脸更加红了。

“从未有过，主人。您是第一个这样说的人……”Charles几乎要听不见自己的声音了。

“好孩子。”Erik象征奖励似的，摸了摸少年的脸。“现在我需要你放松。”他的声音低沉，充满不容置疑的肯定，又夹杂着几分暧昧的诱哄。

Charles仰躺着，忐忑不安，不断眨着一双碧蓝色的眼睛。他做了好几个吞咽的动作，让他喉结起伏，颈部的线条弯曲成优美的弧度。

Erik伸手握住了少年纤细的手腕，将他的两手分开、举过头顶，靠在床头。随后，Charles感到某个冰凉的东西，像蛇一样蜿蜒上他的手腕——他勉力扭过头去看，发现是床头金属制的花纹雕饰，它的形状发生了骇人的扭曲，仿佛活了一般，缠住了他的手，最后变为了一副牢固的镣铐，将他的双手固定住了。

他惊呼一声，抬头对上了男人灰蓝色的眼睛，那里面有许多让Charles感到陌生的情绪——愉悦，狂热，玩味，复杂……

“我想你不是这个房间里唯一有能力的人。”Erik轻笑一声，居高临下地俯视少年，呈“L”型半跪在床上，并另一条腿分开了少年并拢的双腿。然后他用手碰了碰少年的前胸，用指尖搓揉他的乳首。

男人的指尖灼热的温度让Charles忍不住小声叫出声，被爱抚敏感部位的感觉在青涩的身体上无限放大。

男人的手离开少年的乳首，沿着流畅的线条一路往下。Charles感到男人的手途经的地方都像被点燃了细密的火星，将灼烧得只能发出难耐的闷哼。最后，男人的手探入了少年的臀缝，少年开始不安地扭动身体，想要往后躲开，却被男人按在腰侧的手拖回了原处。

“不要紧张。”男人皱了皱眉，但很快释然，毕竟在他身下的是一名从未接受过任何调教的奴隶。他就像白纸一样一尘不染，可以随自己的想法塑造成任何模样——品尝到胜利果实之前，总需要花点时间，要有耐心。

他伸出手指探进缝隙，却惊讶地发现，他摸到了一个冷硬的物体。他用两指把那个物事取出来，发现那是一个银制的假阳具，上面沾满了黏腻的液体，散发着一阵奇异的香味，像混合了玫瑰和月桂的气味，甜腻得让人发晕。

埋在身体的用具被抽出的那一刻，少年的脸白了一瞬，不自觉地抿紧了唇——虽然先前女佣们用了足够多的软膏涂满他的后庭，再缓慢地插入这个长度和尺寸都适中的器具，而且她们都自诩“经验老练、手法富有技巧”，但异物的进入还是让他疼痛无比，被侵犯的不适感使他感到耻辱，但不确定的未来更让他恐慌。

一名比他要年长两岁的少年曾经对他说，越是位高权重的贵族，背后更指不定是什么模样。那名少年的前任主人，喜欢在家里开宴会，其实是聚众淫乱，一个奴隶要被迫服侍两、三名贵族。而且权贵并不把奴隶当人看，而是单纯的泄欲工具。等他找到机会逃走的时候，他已经伤痕累累，身上被烫了许多个图章，身上每一处好肉，一些疮疤还在流脓水。

Charles害怕他的买主也是这样的人，表面正直严肃，私下里又是不为人知的另一面。但这些温柔的爱抚，小心的试探还有抚慰的话语，都证明他的主人Erik并不是在床上残暴无情的人，相反，他对自己十分有耐性——这让他放松了不少。

“唔……”但Charles还是蹙起了眉，异物被抽离并没有让他好受多少，那些软膏里应该加入了某些可以催情的药剂，他感到一股燥热自尾脊处蹿起，像有一把大火从身体内点燃，让皮肤都变得滚烫无比。经过摩擦之后，后穴处出现绵密的痒意，让他难受得忍不住蹭了蹭床单。

于是Erik看到的是这样旖旎的风光——少年的后穴略微红肿，被透明的液体打湿，晕开了一片发亮的水渍，还在收缩着。而他半硬的阴茎已经翘起，抵住了他的主人的小腹。

他知道自己呼吸变得粗重，因为眼前的景致实在过于美好，他已经很久没有碰到过像他这样能让自己在床上热血上涌的人——他原以为的绝色美人，在遇到少年之后，都成了庸脂俗粉。他见过许多美好，但都不如Charles来得生动。

他遵从欲望，把手指并在一起放入少年的后穴，发现被假阳具撑开的内壁已经足够松软，可以含纳他三根手指。于是Erik模拟性交的频率，开始深深浅浅地抽插起来。

男人修剪得平整的指甲刮擦过后穴的软肉，带来一阵酥麻。在划过某一点的时候，Charles忍不住惊呼出声，因为刚刚那股陌生的快感几乎让他全身都颤栗起来。

“啊……”发出来的呻吟比他身上的花香还要甜腻，这把Charles吓得不轻，他死死地咬住了唇，想用唇齿将这些让人羞恼的声音堵在嘴边。

“别怕，你可以喊出来的，Charles。”Erik的声音沉稳，带着让人安心的力量。

“好的，主人，如你所愿……”生理性泪水模糊了他的双眼，下身的快感让他头脑一片混乱，只能下意识地接收指令并加以执行，连主人喊出了自己的名字也没有发觉。

“现在，我要进去了。”Erik压低了声音，语气是罕见的轻柔。

他拉开了Charles的双腿，将他的小腿架在了自己的肩膀——在操控金属捆住少年的手时他就发现了，也许是还没有完全发育成熟，少年的身体柔韧性很高，可以摆出许多姿势。比如他现在可以轻松地展开他的身体，调整好角度进入他。

就算经过道具和手指的扩张，Erik扶着自己的阴茎插入他后穴的那一刻，Charles还是受不住地大叫出声：“啊——不要，求您，不要……”

悉心润滑使得少年的股间一片潮湿和粘稠，让男人粗硬灼热的阴茎一下子抵进了最深处。原本因为假阳具的抽离而空虚地翕张的内壁，在男人的阴茎进入后，立刻热情地围上来裹紧了它，紧紧地吮吸着，让Erik忍不住喟叹出声。

但Erik还是能明显感觉到这是一个处子的后穴，货真价实。因为他缓慢地挺动几次后，会发现内壁仍然紧致而生涩，让阴茎的进出有些艰难。

“放松，好孩子……”Erik继续诱哄道。

“呜……”少年的声音里是潮湿的哭腔，仿佛被雨水浸透了一般。被汗湿的刘海变成几绺，搭在他的前额，和他潮红的面色形成鲜明对比，为他增添了几分脆弱的美，让人生出想要凌虐他的冲动——包括Erik。但他知道自己要保持理智，他不会轻易臣服于自己的欲望，哪怕对方比爱欲之神还要美妙。

但少年还是乖顺地放松了身体，不再抗拒地往后退，任由男人紧紧地握住他的脚腕。男人的体温很高，他手上的温度沾上了自己的脚腕，让它们也变得无比温热。

意识到少年的遵从，Erik开始用力挺动胯部，快速抽插起来。已是一片泥泞的后穴被胀大的阴茎不停地顶弄，Charles甚至能感觉到埋在他体内的柱身的形状。酥麻的瘙痒和激烈的快感如同浪潮一样将少年淹没，在阴茎蹭过他体内某处的时候，闪电一般的战栗从他的尾脊处爆发，窜到四肢百骸，然后他的阴茎射出了一股白浊，沾到了他的耻毛和小腹上。

空气里弥漫着体液的味道，混合着甜腻的花香。淫靡的水声伴随着囊袋撞击臀部的啪啪声，夹杂着两人粗喘而动情的呼吸。

Charles感到手脚无力，仿佛在温热的泉水中泡得太久，头昏脑涨、无法思考。他只能本能地叫喊、迎合，在欲海中沉沦。高潮过后的身体更加敏感，他能更清晰地感受到主人的阴茎在自己体内是如何胀大、抽插和摩擦的。他的后穴又麻又痛，偏偏有不绝的快感从中生出来，让他挣扎痛苦又甘之如饴。

也许Charles自己也没发现，少年初尝人事的身体很快就懂得食髓知味，柔软湿热的壁肉紧紧地缠着硕大的阴茎，渴望着更深入的捣弄。而刚刚前端的高潮让他的后穴绞得更紧，这种滋味实在太过美妙，可以说得上是销魂蚀骨。

“哈，处子？真是个荡妇。”Erik低笑出声。

面对这样一具身体，即使是神明也愿意向恶魔出卖灵魂，只求与他共度良宵。

少年被这句羞辱唤回了几分清晰的神智，强烈的羞耻感让他忍不住闭上眼睛，偏过头，只发出几声小声的呜咽以示不满。这让Erik联想到某种高傲又倔强的动物，或许是，猫咪……让人毫无办法的、空有美貌而不自知的宠物。

Erik加快了抽插的速度，满意地听见少年原本隐忍的闷哼都在用力的冲撞下变成了破碎的呻吟，显得淫靡而缠绵。在快速地挺送了几十下后，他射在了少年体内。

温热黏腻的液体灌满了少年的后穴，他的小肚甚至鼓起了不明显的弧度。这让少年的眉头皱得更紧，他的脸上挂满了早已干涸的泪痕，嘴唇通红，还在重重地喘息着。

“看着我。”Erik下达命令，声音里是发泄过后的喑哑，带着浓浓的情欲的味道。

Charles勉强撑起眼皮，看向男人的脸——他不得不承认，他的主人拥有难得的好皮相，可以说是数一数二的俊朗。仍然残留在身体内的快感，让他在睁眼见到主人的那一刻，一股莫名的悸动骤然膨胀起来，如同火山里的岩浆，浇到他的心中。

“你做得很好，”Erik侧躺到少年身边，一只手臂撑着头，另一只手抚摸少年的潮湿的头发，“现在我彻底相信你是一个处子了。”

Charles的双手仍被固定在原处，白嫩的肌肤已经磨出了红痕，他睁着同样发红的眼睛，嗫嚅着唇说：“主人，我，我……也相信您也是一名能力者了。”

Erik笑了笑，伸手在虚空处划了几下，束缚着Charles双手的金属镣铐又变回了床头的雕饰。然后他揽住了他的奴隶，贴近少年的耳边说：“给你一个建议：最好不要把金属的东西放进身体里——因为我不能确保我会做出什么事情来。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER:虾饺  
> 欢迎小心心小蓝手，渴望评论和kudos！（比心）


End file.
